Antojos
by Kassumii-chan
Summary: Después de todo, cumplir sus antojos no era algo tan malo.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi autoría.

* * *

**Antojos**

_Único Capítulo_

* * *

—Joder —musitó por lo bajo con voz adormilada.

Odiaba, en verdad odiaba con todas sus fuerzas tener que hacer eso, pero no tenía otro remedio ¿verdad? Ese era su deber.

Subió a su auto y de un portazo estridente cerró la puerta del mismo, de inmediato lo encendió.

¿Por qué carajos tenía que conducir a esa hora de la madrugada? Él sólo quería dormir y descansar.

"—_Mi amor… —aquella rubia lo llamó con voz suave y al ver que el moreno no se inmutaba optó por moverlo un poco. —Sasuke… despierta._

—_¿Qué? —susurró aun con los ojos cerrados y para evitar el ruido de su mujer se tapó la cara con su almohada. _

—_Tengo un… un antojo… _

—_Ino… son las 4:24 de la mañana. Sólo duérmete ¿sí?_

—_No Sasuke —frunció el entrecejo y por impulso de enojo le quito la almohada que lo cubría para hacer contacto visual —tengo un antojo terrible y no puedo contenerlo._

—_Hnm —no pudo evitar quejarse por lo bajo pero aun así con movimientos sobre humanos pese al cansancio logró sentarse sobre su cama —. ¿Qué tipo de antojo tienes?_

—_Sasuke… —con ojos desbordantes de entusiasmo lo abrazó con alegría —tú hijo te lo agradecerá por siempre…"_

¡Vaya antojo de lo más asqueroso que se le había ocurrido a su mujer! Dónde demonios conseguiría una tarta hecha de fresas rellenas de chile picante.

Apenas era el tercer mes de embrazo e Ino lo torturaba noche tras noche para ir en búsqueda de alguna comida exótica, sin contar las náuseas y los mareos que la atormentaban durante el día; eso era algo que en verdad le llenaba los poros de preocupación, no le agradaba en absoluto ver a la mujer que amaba en mal estado.

No obstante, el ver su vientre un poco abultado (al tercer mes su vientre comenzó a crecer) le provocaba cierta ternura y amor.

Era su primer hijo y ello lo emocionaba de sobre manera, sin embargo el miedo a ser padre y no hacerlo de la manera correcta le aterraba, tenía miedo de fallar.

Por esa razón, aunque fuera agotador y al día siguiente tuviera que asistir a su trabajo con ojeras y cansancio, siempre hacia lo que estuviera a su alcance por cumplirle los caprichos a Ino, aunque sus antojos fueran extraños.

"—_Ino, todo va a salir bien —la animó dándole un tierno beso en los labios. _

—_Gracias mi amor… —aunque quiso ser fuerte, no pudo evitar llorar._

—_Mi pequeña princesa, nuestro hijo va a estar bien, yo te protegeré a ti y lo protegeré a él. _

—_Lo sé Sasuke, lo sé… sólo tengo miedo. _

—_No temas, yo estoy contigo."_

Él sabía que el bebé que yacía en el vientre de Ino venía con complicaciones, estaba muy débil y con bajas defensas.

Lo más difícil fue sobrevivir al segundo mes, por poco Ino sufría un aborto. Hecho que marcó a Sasuke, mirando a su mujer llorando sin control gritando como loca, él simplemente no pudo brindarle fortaleza y se echó a llorar.

Pero por fortuna, su pequeño pudo sobrevivir.

Sasuke decidió llamarlo "campeón" desde ese momento, porque eso era, todo un pequeño luchador de vida.

El doctor les explicó que los antojos eran producto de la falta de alguna vitamina que era necesaria para el desarrollo del feto.

Por eso Sasuke no se negaba en cumplirle nada a Ino.

Pero mierda, conseguir una tarta de fresas enchiladas era muy difícil.

No supo por cuántos minutos tuvo que conducir, pero a las 5:30 ya estaba en casa e Ino lo esperaba.

—¡Sasuke regresaste!

—Sí, lo hice —extendió su mano y le entregó el producto.

—¿Lo trajiste? Ogm, qué hambre.

—Sí… bueno… no encontré lo que me pediste, sólo pude conseguir un pedazo de tarta con fresas pero… compré el picante aparte, se lo puedes rociar —le dio la espalda mientras se desvestía, esto para no mirarle a la cara —.Ino yo… lo siento.

—¿He? —.Miró el paquete de manera perdida y continuó —¿Por qué te disculpas, amor?

—Yo… no pude conseguir lo que me pedis…

—Sasuke… —le miró la espalda y sonrió torpemente —No seas tonto, deja de sentirte culpable, nadie tiene la culpa. Tú hijo y yo te amamos.

Ella roció el chile en las fresas de la tarta y comenzó a comer.

Sasuke había cambiado mucho desde que se hicieron novios, y ella estaba feliz de por fin haber derretido el hielo de su corazón y que él le permitiera ser la mujer con quien compartiera toda su vida, se sentía maravillada por ser su esposa y la madre de su primer hijo.

—Sasuke —susurró —tengo otro antojo.

Apenas se había acostado en la cama cuando Ino lo tomó de sorpresa.

—Mierda… —la miró —¿Qué es?

—Yo… —se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Hum? —él notó el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la miró divertido.

—Tengo antojo de…—mordió la sabana —de ti…

—Ino… —no pudo evitar sonrojarse también, sabía a lo que ella se refería.

Los especialistas le habían prohibido el acto sexual durante las primeras 14 semanas del embarazo, por lo que Ino sólo se remitía a darle placer a su hombre.

Sasuke no se negó, de hecho le encantaba la forma en que ella lo hacía gemir de placer.

Es así como aquella rubia le extrajo su miembro de sus calzoncillos y comenzó a frotarlo entre sus manos. Le encantaba sentirlo.

—Ah… Ino —cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar hasta el final.

* * *

.

Los meses habían transcurrido, ahora tenía cerca de los 6.

Los antojos habían desaparecido y los malestares también. Existían posibilidades de que el bebé fuera prematuro, y aunque era algo duro de asimilar Sasuke e Ino siempre estaban dispuestos a todo.

—Sasuke.—Su semblante se tornó serio —Si hay dificultades en el parto y… si la vida de alguno de los dos estuviera en peligro y sólo pueda ser salvado uno… yo… yo pido que salves a…

—¡Cállate!

No lo soportaba. No asemejaba la idea de tener que renunciar a uno de los dos.

—Te pido que salves a nuestro bebé…

—Ya Ino, eso no va a pasar, los dos van a estar bien.

—E… seguro que sí —fingió una sonrisa.

* * *

.

Efectivamente, a los 7 meses y medio fue el parto.

Tras largas y atormentantes horas del parto, le aplicaron cesárea lo que ocasiono que Ino perdiera mucha sangre y por consiguiente también perdiera el conocimiento.

El bebé nació muy pequeño y con bajo peso, pesó cerca de los 2 kilos por lo cual tuvo que ser encubado y conectado a varios aparatos ya que el bebé no podía comer por si solo y tenía que ser alimentado por un tubo.

Sasuke estaba hecho un completo manojo de nervios, no sabía nada de su esposa ni de su hijo, sentía que se moriría de la desesperación si no obtenía algún informe de la situación.

—¡Doctor! —gritó apenas vio al doctor encargado de la cirugía.

—El niño ha nacido, es sorprendente porque a pesar de lo pequeño que es apenas nació respiró con sus propios pulmones. Ese pequeño se aferró a la vida de una manera admirable.

Sintió como su corazón se tranquilizó y suspiró.

—Sin embargo, es necesario que el bebé permanezca en la incubadora al menos hasta que adquiera un tamaño y una masa mayor.

—Ese es mi pequeño campeón —sonrió más relajado —¿Y, mi esposa? ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

—Bueno ella… —hizo una pausa martirizándolo logrando sacarlo de sus cabales.

—Doctor… —impulsivamente le tomó del cuello —Ino está bien ¿verdad?

—Verá… es complicado de explicar pero… ella quedó inconsciente y no ha despertado debido a la sangre que perdió puede tomarle días despertar… incluso semanas.

* * *

.

5 años pasaron ya desde que Hiroshi el hijo de Sasuke e Ino, nació.

Es un niño bastante travieso e inquieto, tal parece que tiene toda la actitud y el carácter de Ino aunque en apariencia es idéntico a Sasuke.

—Papi no quiero ir a la escuela —infló los cachetes como su madre lo hacía.

—Vamos Hiroshi, tienes que estudiar tu mami estaría orgullosa si te esfuerzas.

—Hum… está bien, lo haré por mami.

Sasuke era el encargado de llevar a su hijo al preescolar y de recogerlo para llevarlo a casa, siempre que lo hacía lo cogía de la mano y le platicaba de cómo él e Ino se conocieron y se enamoraron, al pequeño le gustaba mucho escuchar esas historias.

Ino no podía encargarse de esas tareas…

No porque, después de los 5 años de su primer embrazo nuevamente se encontraba con la bendición de un segundo embarazo.

Esta vez se trataba de otro niño, al cual llamarían Itachi como el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

Pese a que fue complicado su primer parto, esta vez se habían cuidado mejor y el segundo bebé venía muy saludable. Ino no presentó antojos ni muchos malestares más que los normales como el vómito y las náuseas.

Tenía ya 8 meses y su panza era gigante pero Sasuke y Hiroshi adoraban tocarla y hablarle de manera tierna a su vientre.

Sasuke no podía estar más agradecido después de casi perder al amor de su vida y que ahora sea ella misma quien le dé un segundo hijo, su felicidad era enorme y se prometió a sí mismo jamás dejar de proteger a su familia.

—Amor, estoy gorda.

—Ino no seas ridícula.

—Pero amor, cada vez subo más de peso —chilló.

—Sí… eres una cerdita.

—¡Sasuke Uchiha! —se enojó.

—Jajá, sólo bromeo tonta… estás hermosa —se sonrojó.

—Hum… oye amor, ya que Hiroshi está en el preescolar, ¿nosotros deberíamos… hum… hacer el amor? —se acercó a él y revolvió de manera picara su cabello.

—Hmp —sonrió de lado y se arrodillo a besar su estómago —¿Deberíamos? estoy deseoso de hacerte mía.

Poco a poco la despojó de sus ropas y con cuidado la colocó sobre su cama, admirando la belleza de su piel desnuda y sintiendo el roce tan fugaz de sus partes íntimas en un vaivén de placer y regocijándose con el movimiento de sus pechos en sincronía con sus entradas y salidas.

Ino de lo único que tenía antojo ahora era de sexo.

Después de todo, cumplir sus antojos no era algo tan malo.

**Fin.**

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que hayas disfrutado tanto esta historia de la misma manera en que yo disfruté escribiéndola.


End file.
